Miraculous Mary: Conning O'Connor
by Adelled
Summary: Mary hates time travel movies. What if she was thrust into her own past?


Disclaimer: Mary and Marshall belong to David Maples. If they hadn't been misused by others I wouldn't be writing this.

A/N: The reset button is pushed after each Miraculous Mary episode. Mary has no knowledge of events from the previous stories.

Miraculous Mary: Conning O'Connor

MARY POV

I got a panicky call from Daisy Danforth sure that she saw Alfonse's brother following her. She's testifying against Alfonse next week. Brother dearest is devoted to Alfonse and wouldn't hesitate to eliminate Daisy. I'm not certain it is him or how he found her but I've got to get her and can't wait for backup. Marshall sees me grabbing my gun and badge and gets ready to go. "Chief, this isn't your job." He retorts that his Inspector's safety is his job. Whatever. This isn't the time for this discussion.

When we get to Daisy's house Marshall goes around back. Daisy was watching for me and opened the front door. I herd her into the bathroom then check the rest of the house. When I finish, I park myself at the bathroom door, gun drawn, waiting for Marshall's all clear. Instead I hear shots fired!

I run to the back door. Looking out the window I spot Marshall flat on his back on what passes for grass in the tiny yard. I can't see any blood. I open the door and scan for the shooter. Could he be on the roof waiting for me to come out so he can shoot me too? It's late afternoon and the shadow of the house shades the yard. No one on the roof, but just in case I crouch down and grab Marshall by the foot dragging him between the back porch and the tall tool shed. Not the best spot, but defensible. Holstering my Glock I look for a wound. The left side of his black jacket is shiny - blood. I flip his jacket open and pull his shirt up. Placing my palm over the seeping red hole I try to look everywhere at once – the roof, the yard, my phone. I punch in 911 put my phone on speaker and shout for help.

After telling them where to come, I concentrate on Marshall. "Dammit Doofus. You aren't supposed to be here." I use both hands on the wound but the blood keeps coming. "Marshall!" I yell. His eyes are closing. "C'mon partner, keep those baby blues open. You know how you love to tell me what to do. Here's your chance."

I'm bunching his shirt to sop up the blood when he looks at me. "There you are. You've got to hang on Marshall. The ambulance will be here any minute. You don't have my permission to leave." His mouth turns up in the smallest of smiles. Then his head lolls to the side, his eyes starting to close. I grab his face, turning his cheeks red with his own blood. Staring into his eyes I force him to look at me. "You promised. You can't leave. Not now." _Not ever if I had my way._

"Mare," he bleats. His eyes stare straight ahead unseeing.

"No," I wail and pound his broken chest. "No. You can't go." I frantically start rescue breathing, my lips on his for the first time. "I need you Marshall. Dammit your partner needs you!" The miraculous medal I wear swings over his face. I thought it was a miracle when Jinx realized how much that medal meant to me and replaced it after James died. God, I could use a miracle about now, I can't feel his breath. His pulse is slowing. I tilt my head back and wail. "Nooooo!"

I haven't prayed in decades, but I do now. "He's a good man." I plead. "He doesn't deserve this. Please God, please Jesus, please Mary and all the saints - don't let him die! He's got so much more good to do!"

After James left Jinx crawled into a bottle my prayers went unanswered. Maybe we didn't deserve saving. Sister Cecelia said God always answers our prayers and sometimes the answer is no. I can't accept that. Not this time. Not for Marshall. He deserves better, the best. _Please God, please holy mother. Let him live._

I'm pushing my breath into his lungs. I try to blink away my tears but a bright light surrounds me. WTF? When did ambulances get searchlights? My eyes open but I don't see anything or hear anything. There's no sirens. The light softens and the image of a woman appears. She's wearing a white robe with a blue cloak billowing in the wind. Except there's no breeze. I remember her. I sat in front of her statue every morning when Sister Cecelia took us mass the year Jinx sent us to Catholic school.

I fold my hands in prayer with my miraculous medal in between. I'm desperate enough to try anything and everything to keep him alive. "Blessed Mother, please let my friend live. Marshall is a good man. Please, save him."

The wind blows her robe and a moment of profound silence descends. "Daughter named for me." I feel rather than hear her words. "If you would change his fate you must follow your heart."

Follow my heart? What the heck does that mean? Am I hallucinating? The light grows blindingly bright forcing me to close my eyes.

When I open them I'm standing in my kitchen before the walls were ventilated by the FBI. I hear Jinx and Brandi in the back of the house. Jeezus. I check the time on my phone but it's the date that sends my mind whirling.

Is this what the Blessed Mother meant? She gave me a do over? If I follow my heart Marshall will live? If this is the date my kidnapping happened, happens, will happen – I hate time travel - tomorrow. If I can change that will Marshall live? What happens to Norah? How in the hell do I follow my heart if it means living without my baby? Is that it? A trade – Marshall for Norah?

Jeezus. If that's the date I have more urgent concerns. Where is Brandi's suitcase? Why in the hell didn't I know it was full of meth? I've got to get it out of the house. Bet she spilled some sampling it. Crap. I'll need to have the carpets cleaned. Would it look bad if I called a crime scene cleanup company? First things first I've got to get Brandi and Mom out of the house so I can ditch that suitcase. Is Raph in the picture?

I check Brandi's room and find the suitcase. For now I leave it be. I take Brandi and Mom out to dinner. That distracts them and gets them in a good mood. I've got to get Brandi out of the house tomorrow so I can ditch that suitcase. Where's Raph? Is he still around? During dinner I get Brandi to talk. He hasn't blown out his knee and is playing back east. Whew! Evidently I had some sense this time around and made him keep the damn ring.

The next morning I get Marshall to take Brandi to apply for a job. I tell Marshall my car won't start. Since the Probe is always on the verge of breaking down he believes me. Mom has already left for her audition which I'm not supposed to know about. Brandi can call her for a ride home. Will that give Spanky's idiots a chance to kidnap Brandi and Jinx? I'll call Brandi and we can both go to see Jinx once I get rid of the suitcase.

When Marshall comes to get Brandi he pulls me aside to tell me about the two FBI agents who were shot in New Jersey. Does he know they were in Chuck's house? Spanky must have Chuck. As Brandi puts the finishing touches on her makeup I ask Marshall if he has the address of the shooting. He does. "That's Brandi's place. Please don't tell her." Sometimes it's the kindest thing to do. When the whole story comes out we can tell her. He figures out on his own that she could be in danger and promises to keep an eye on her.

Crap! If the agents are dead, O'Connor is on his way. I consider and discard a dozen plans. There's got to be a way to ditch the drugs. Implicating O'Connor would be the icing on the cake. The house is empty as I find evidence gloves. I print out O'Connor's name and slip it into the suitcase giving it and the bags inside a methodical wipe down. Now all I have to do is make sure it gets to the FBI.

Putting my hair up under a baseball cap and donning shades and a windbreaker, I put the suitcase in a trash bag and put it in the back of the Probe. I park at the train station, take the suitcase out of the bag and throw the bag in a trash. I know where the surveillance cameras are so I avoid them as I place the suitcase behind bench. There's a grizzled creepy looking guy sleeping near a pile of beat up luggage. I timed the drop when the guard is on a smoke break. I saunter off to the bathroom, ditch the hat and glasses, take off my jacket and stalk back to my car. Now all I have to do is wash off any residue.

Brandi and Jinx still aren't home. When I get out of the shower someone is pounding on my door. I put on an oversize t-shirt and sweats. The pounding is louder but it can't be the FBI already. O'Connor should still be in the air. Besides they would have identified themselves. I grab my Glock and check the peep hole when the door explodes and there's hot poker in my chest. My head rolls back and I'm on the floor looking at the ceiling. Must be some heavy cloud cover. Everything is turning gray, except the gun Spanky is pointing at me.

Crap! This is going to hurt.

THE END

* * *

A/N: The second half of this story reboots season 1 episodes 11 and 12, Stan by Me and A Fine Meth. Stay tuned for a new Miraculous Mary one shot next Saturday.


End file.
